


Crawling: Suffer Well

by IHeartSchakitic96



Category: Criminal Minds: Suspect Behavior, Crossing Lines, Depeche Mode, James Bond (Craig movies), Person of Interest (TV), Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Allies, CIA, Freedom, Other, Spies, Surveillance, frenemie, privacy, special agents, undercovered agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 13:30:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9274019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHeartSchakitic96/pseuds/IHeartSchakitic96
Summary: Richie Callahan and Ryan Sanders are the most wanted people as long as these two agents not only betrayed the CIA (Central Intelligence Agency) but their beloved friends Pam and Gareth; the story includes a brief story on how they all met and develop a relationship which had their ups and downs, but ended up awfully. Also how they wanna destroy their enemies and make them suffer; however, they aren't the only one. Will anybody else be involved and suffer well?





	

**Author's Note:**

> The brief story is part of the fanfiction A Beautiful Lie: Me and Dave, chapter 3

_"Richie, Richie, Richie, oh my God, that guy can't calm down and deal with his own shit!"_ -thought Gareth upset, as long as Richie calmed himself down, he made an apology to his friends: sorry guys, it wasn't my intention to hurt you or do something against you, I mean this shitty training to be an undercovered agent is just awful but in the end you'd end up loving it!  
GARETH: think carefully, we've all got a microphone in our backs and they're watching us, at least I'm turning 16 this years the same as Pam  
PAM: well, Ga's birthday is in March while mine is in June, so how about you Richie?  
RICHIE: I'm turning 18 years old for fucks sake! I must feel happy or at least it seems...mmm, so I got my shit together and I owe you a pizza  
RYAN: you're such a freaky bastard Callahan! Today you were mad with all of us but now you feel happy? How's that possible?  
RICHIE: I've been dealing with some shitty anxiety problems but I'm better now than the previous years here  
GARETH: I know that, remember when we met Pam, she was just 14, now she's turning 16 yeaahh  
RYAN: I'm 17, so that's fine for us

As long as they continue talking, they walk past the main hall and go to the cafeteria to drink and eat some snacks, up to now, everything seems to be in harmony, the four were close and help each other if one of them was struggling with something; however, when Richie's birthday comes up, he receives a cupcake as a gif and such incredible news from the Director: Special Agent Richard Callahan, you're our next undercovered agent in this following mission-Join the KDS group and you should inform us every week about their lifestyle and to your beloved partners, they should wait until the minimun age of requirement. Here Pam, Gareth and Ryan congratulate their friends with cheers and have a small party. But how all they met with each other? In which circumstance?  
It's known when Pam turned 14 years old, just 2 years after her mother's passing, her dad Anthony Woods who also worked for the CIA as a spy was on a completely dangerous mission where his stay was just unpredictable; however, as Mr. Wood was considered one of the best agents in his area, the news of his death shocked his daughter Pam, only a week after her 14th birthday party!

*Meanwhile in 2010*  
Oh yes, at least I'm gonna see my dad again after such a long wait and I'll tell him: dad, guess what, I like some random guy at school and I wanna introduce him to the family, at least mom would be proud of me because of my good grades, so I deserve to learn new things like how to drive a car, how to dye my hair and turn it into a beautiful rainbown. Well let's get started and dance, dance, dance till midnight. Woo hoo-said Pam completely excited until someone knocks the door. Immediately the girl goes, sees carefully and opens the door. Hello can I help you?- asked Pam with a smile on her face. Straightaway the two men in black greet her and tell her: Good afternoon, is that you Pamela Woods?

PAM: Yes, I'm Pam Woods, mmm how's my dad? The special agent Woods  
M1: Pamela, I don't know if you can take this well, we're concerned about what happened to your mother two years ago  
PAM: ok, I know that sir, so is my dad injured? ill? where is he now? He's supposed to be here after a long time  
M2: well, Pamela Woods, we're deeply sorry for your loss, your dad died bravely fighting in a contra-terrorism mission  
M1: from my deepest sympathy Pam Woods  
PAM: noooo, why?? My dad, nooo ***** _cries*_

 _"First I lost my mom, then my dad, I lost everything...what I'm gonna do now?"_ Pam thought while she has tears in her face. There the two agents comfort her and tell her if she wants to join the CIA just like her dad did. Two days later, Pam attend her father's funeral; as she tries to comfort herself y during the brief ceremony, a middle aged lady said: Anthony Victor Woods was by far during his career at the CIA, the best special agent we've ever had, he was a good partner, the best friend you would've ever had and even a wingless angel to the ones who were in need. Also he was a good parent to his only child Pamela Woods and a wonderful husband to his wife Marion Elizabeth Becker who passed away two years ago. Now Pam would you like to say something? "Good night everyone, my name is Pamela Woods, I'd like to say that my dad was an awesome person, the best agent because he was a brave person, he always spoke up his mind and never let down the ones he loved most, now that I felt like I've just lost everything, I'm sorry but I'm not sure if I ever keep on giving this speech" *cries harder*

Weeks later, as Pam was healing her own soul, she met Sara, a girl who was a little bit taller than her but also a year older than her, Sara Luna was 15 years old. There they made friends immediately, started talking about anything in particular among all stuff. Suddenly she receives an email while she's outta home; when she come back home, turns on the laptop and sees an email: We'd like to invite Pamela Elizabeth Woods to join the CIA (...) _"That doesn't sound bad, I think I need to make some justice for my parents, they'd be so proud of me if they ever find out about her lovely daughter being a spy like James Bond, a mysterious sexy spy who wants to save the world from the evilness...well this sounds really crazy, I mean I'm just only 14 years old and that's so fucking awesome! How about doing something with my life and comfort myself with hard training?"_ Pam thought. On the other side, Pam was only a 14 year old girl with loads of dreams and said to herself: I bet I could join the CIA someday, I'm not sure if I can do it now but If I ever do it, they'll be so proud of me, they'll see it from heaven and be happy for me, for their little girl turn into a professional spy.

The following day, after Pam saw the email, she sent a reply and waited for another response; instead of wasting her time, she also surfed the new to look for applying to driving lessons and evenn though it seemed unreal at that time, Pam wanted to learn to deal with her own problems. About the others, Richard's background story is pretty similar to Pam's, the difference lays in his father died when Richie was only a 6 year old child. Mommy, is dad coming back home?- asked the little boy with puppy eyes to his momma; there someone knocks the door and tell her that her husband was found diseased in an important mission, so just in a second the woman felt shocked by the fact her husband will never come back home again: He's gone, your father is gone, Richie we've got to be strong to deal with this, always remember your dad was such a nice person to us, he was an angel"- said Rose Callahan (Richie's mother).

RICHIE: mommy, can I be like dad?

ROSE: he'd be really proud of you, you're so tiny my sunshine, you need to grow up

RICHIE: I don't wanna grow up, I wanna be like dad, I wanna be like him

ROSE: calm down, he's not gonna be back here but he's taking care of all, Richie, c'mon Richie come here or you won't see the TV

RICHIE: I don't care mom!!! 

Suddenly the child went away to his bedroom, locked himself and cried, the only thing is his mind was becoming a hero, just like his dad was. Days into years go by, is where there I live until I die ordinary world, what would you wish if you saw a shooting star? Make a wish and think about that wish all the time, loud and in silence, the one which someday will come true, will come into reality and will make you feel surprised, happy and proud of yourself. Coming up to 2010, Pam joined a CIA after a couple of weeks full of doutbs about everything, specially herself _(she was still struggling with getting over that awful loss, the loss of the people she loved most, her parents Anthony and Marion),_ there the girl was waiting in the standing line with thousand of contestants, there she accidentaly pushes someone and said: I'm sorry, it wasn't my intention to push you emm...; don't worry, what's your name?-said the tall guy.

PAM: Pamela Woods, you can call me Pam and you? 

RICHIE: that's a really nice name, I'm Richard Callahan, call me Richie if you want emm nice to meet you Pam

PAM: nice to meet you too Richie, so how ya doing here?

RICHIE: I'm a contestand like you, how old are you? Cuz you look like you're twelve years old

PAM: for your information I'm 14 years and you?

RICHIE: sixteen, emm what are you gonna do today?

PAM: do the same as everyone do, so there's no need to worry about anything in particular 

There a guy comes into the conversation between Richie and Pam

GARETH: hey, I'm Gareth Rogers, how about you guys?

PAM: I'm Pam Woods, nice to meet you Gareth

RICHIE: I'm Richie Callahan, so what'cha gonna do buddy? 

GARETH: maybe get into everything I can do, what time is it? I guess the break is about to finish

While they continue talking to each other non stop, from all the thousand contestants only 20 survived to the hard training and were officially accepted by the Central Intelligence Agency to become special agents who can defend their country and also work as the President's secret service. As this may sound really exciting, it's really hard because the chosen ones must lose their freedom of privacy which mean they're be constantly observe 24/7 with a microphone inserted in their clothing, also they won't be allowed to talk about their jobs outside the CIA because it's national security _(it's dangerous in any way, as there may be enemies insight or outside)._ Here Gareth, Richie and Pam made friends with each other until they met Ryan Sanders, a guy who seem to be quiet but he was naughty in some way; this is how the wonder begins and no one thinks about the end. How did Ryan and Richie became frenemies with Gareth and Pam? Years went by until it hit the last day of 2014 and it was the beggining of the year 2015, as Pam was 18 and so Gareth, there the four took care of each other until one of them died fighting in New Year's Eve, the saddest day ever for those friends who were close to each other. Since that day, everything is about to change, even the beautiful friendship they've ever had throughout those years come to an end. 

When you lose a friend, you lose a brother, you lose someone who made almost everything with you but how about that friend betraying your trust? 

What really happened to Ryan Sanders that day? 

The only thing they know is that he died fighting but did he really died? How about Ryan Sanders being a fucking traitor? There are a lot of question that can't be simply get a properly answer, in other words, this would lead to new questions, a vicious cycle about who, when, what and even why; although Pam and Gareth are sad because of his loss, Richie pretends to be symphatetic with his friends but in fact, he and Sanders planned his death and then his plans about destroying the CIA and reveal secrets from the Agency, what the heck was in their brilliant minds? Did they become rebels, heroes or traitors? Here Callahan clearly remember how the fuck started to make his evil plan with Ryan and get away with themselves. 

*A nice chat between agent Sanders and agent Callahan: They wanna destroy everything, even turn their ~~beloved~~  awful friends into enemies but how about **frenemies**?* 

RYAN: I just wanna dump Pam, I mean she's so sweet but she always wants to be the heroine of the story, I bet she'd never join the mafia or how about white collars

RICHIE: She was trained to be an undercovered agent and a white seo, so I guess she can get away with herself and no one would ever suspect, she always wants to look like a really good girl but in fact she's a fucking bitch, a whore, did she even sleep with you?

RYAN: She refused to have sex with me, I told her I'd wait for her, poor little bitch, I bet Pam is a whore with any other guy and not me

RICHIE: I know what to do in those cases, you should make a fake operation and then kill her, suddenly tell the CIA she freaking died fighting in one of those so called missions against terrorism ha ha ha ha *laughs harder*

RYAN: Lmao, tell everyone I'm dead, they'll all believe I am and suddenly make a beautiful ceremony, Pam would be so devastated that I can be watching her suffer

RICHIE: we sell hell and suffer well, ooopsss I was quoting a song so I bet she's gonna be suffering for the rest of her damn miserable and fucking life. That's not the only one thing I just wish for her because I liked her before you do, remember what happened to Jennifer Skylar? 

RYAN: oh, that stupid whore deserved to die ha ha ha *evil laugh* I remember that dyke was with you until she decided to dump you to go away with a girl called Lily, I'm glad those awfully two fucking dykes, do you know what's up with Rogers?

RICHIE: I never saw him with a girlfriend, is he gay? He doesn't seem so efféminé though, did he ever think about fucking Pam?

RYAN: I don't think he ever thought about fucking with Pam or even had sex fantasies with her, how do you imagine her? mmm Bossy or Submissive?

RICHIE: Bossy in the outside but submissive in the inside, she'd be pretty versatile with you but with me, Pam would be completely submissive to me, she would beg for more, even if she can't breathe or even feel her own legs...hey Ryan, have you ever thought joining the mafia with me or become a thief with me?

RYAN: sounds cool but dude that's so fucking dangerous, what if they found out?

RICHIE: Don't worry, I got a fake ID for you my friend *raise an eyebrow* 

RYAN: really dude? What's my name then?

RICHIE: Thomas Leonard Johnson-Thanyes, british american passport and you work as a blackhat for the mafia but also a drug dealer for the Asian Continent and obviously the italians

RYAN: thank you so much Richard Callahan, I wasn't expecting this of you, I hope Pam and Gareth die really soon, I'd watch them suffer so well, crawling in the own skin and also kill the ones they love so much *determined* *evil laugh* 

The two agent used completely harmful words to refer their friends who are now their frenemies, as they still gotta be stick together besides everything, what could've happened to Jennifer Skylar? They only know what happened to her, neither her family or friends, for them that's such a shitty enigma without an answer, an enigma where everything can be possible: from dying in an unfortunate car accident, getting trapped and ended up dead because of a bomb explosion or being killed by one of her **friends**? 

Actually to the present day, Pam accidentaly met a singer in a London pub and hooked up with him that night, Gareth was the first person to find out about this and so her bestie Sara Luna, the awkward thing about that shit is that she met his wife accidentaly in a supermarket whose name's Jennifer, just like one of her friends who made in the CIA but the surname was different and also her age; when agent Skylar died she was 22 to 23 years old and Pam was only 16 at that time. Will the secret last forever?

Got a secret? Can you keep it? Secrets don't last forever, somehow they're discovered and two can keep a secret if one of them is dead???

 

****** TO BE CONTINUED****

 


End file.
